1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for facilitating the rotation of a top mattress in a horizontal plane with respect to a box spring or lower mattress and more particularly to a system which allows rotation of a top mattress in a horizontal plane with minimal effort in order to relocate worn or depressed portions of the mattress in order to even out the overall wear of the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bed includes a box spring or fixed or adjustable platform (hereinafter “foundation”) and an upper mattress. The foundation normally carries a top mattress, which ends up being suspended about 13-16 inches from the floor. The top mattress (hereinafter “mattress”) may be placed on top of the foundation and is held in place by friction and its weight.
Various types of mattresses are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,617,556 and 7,644,671 disclose conventional mattresses. Such conventional mattresses include a “casing” which is formed from material for holding the internal components of the mattress. The casing includes a bottom panel and four (4) vertical panels connected to the periphery of the bottom panel forming an open top container. In one such conventional mattress, a spring core is disposed in the container and rests against the bottom floor and fits snugly against the vertical panels. One or more layers of foam padding is placed on top of the spring core and covered with a top cover which is secured to the vertical panels.
In other known mattresses, a foam core is used in place of the spring core. Other known mattresses are known to include a so-called “pillow-top”. The pillow top is generally formed as a comforter secured to the top cover and filled with cotton or some type of fibrous material.
A problem with the various types of mattresses, as discussed above, is that over time the mattress materials lose their resiliency causing body depressions to develop. In order to even out the wear in the mattress, it is known to rotate the mattress in the horizontal plane to relocate the body depressions, as shown for example, in FIGS. 1 and 2. Depending on the size of the mattress, one or two people may be required to rotate the mattress. For example, king and queen size mattresses may likely require two people to rotate the mattress, as shown in FIG. 1, while full and twin size mattresses can likely be rotated by a single person, as shown in FIG. 2.
Mattresses are relatively heavy items. The weight of a mattress varies as a function of the coil core, the gauge of the coil and the type of foam material used. An average king size mattress weighs between 85 and 115 pounds. High end king size mattresses with latex or memory foam can weigh as much as 300 pounds.
In order to rotate a mattress, the mattress must first be lifted and then rotated, As such, rotating a mattress is hard work. Depending on the weight of the mattress, rotating a mattress can be virtually impossible for some people, such as senior citizens, as well as people that are handicapped or disabled and others.
In order to address this problem, mattresses with removable pillow tops have been developed. An example of such a mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,882. The '882 patent discloses a mattress with a pillow top that is secured to the top cover of the mattress by way of a zipper. With such a configuration, the pillow top can be relatively easily rotated by unzipping the pillow top, rotating it and zipping the pillow top back in place. While such a configuration enables body depressions in the pillow top to be relocated, it has no effect on body depressions that result in the mattress itself. Thus there is a need for a system to facilitate rotation of a mattress.